super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Circus Baby X VS. Joker
Anime Circus Baby X VS Joker '''is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Anime Circus Baby X one of his OC characters against Joker from DC Comics. Season 1, Episode 1. Description Five Nights In Anime (FNAF Parody) VS. DC! This is a surprising battle between clowns. Who will win? The animatronic anime clown wife of William X or the insane, yet incredibly smart clown prince of crime in Gotham City? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Clowns are known to do many different things even when it comes to entertainment or killing. '''Boomstick: And these 2 clowns are skilled in what they are known to do. Wiz: Anime Circus Baby X, the animatronic anime clown wife of William X. Boomstick: And Joker, the clown prince of crime from Gotham City and enemy of Batman. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Anime Circus Baby X (*Cues: FNAF SL - Daddy's Little Monsters*) Wiz: Sister Location is one of the most famous pizzerias in the Five Nights at Freddy's universe, but another universe there is a pizzeria similar to it. Boomstick: Anime Sister Location. Wiz: And in that pizzeria there lived one animatronic anime clown with red hair named Anime Circus Baby X. Boomstick: Before Anime Circus Baby X was a maverick hunter that was willing to protect others. She was a former owner of Anime Sister Location. Wiz: She is known as the "daughter" of Anime Ennard who was a terrible father. And he had her and her friends do really bad things to many people Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby had to spend the rest of her days alone, until a brave hero who came to investigate Anime Sister Location showed up. Wiz: The hero was known as the blue cyborg with a blue jacket, black sunglasses and a black cape, the creepypasta king and Maverick Hunter leader, William X. Boomstick: William X saw the sorrow in Anime Circus Baby's eyes and offered her to help her and her friends escape Anime Sister Location and become maverick hunters. Wiz: With William X's act of kindness, Anime Circus Baby accepted and was ready to move on a new life, but when Anime Ennard heard about this he decided that he had to get rid of William X. Boomstick: Unfortunately William X was too tough and in the end kicked Anime Ennard's ass. Wiz: With Anime Ennard getting beaten down William X managed to help Anime Circus Baby and her friends escape Anime Sister Location. And then Anime Circus Baby and her friends became new members of the Maverick Hunters. (*Cue: FNAF - Goodbye*) Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby has managed to have a good time kicking bad guy ass and defending the innocent with all of her friends. Wiz: She is quite a kind, heroic and smart clown even if she can be somewhat emotional if something shakes her up badly. Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby is an awesome clown that is capable of doing close and long ranged combat even when she uses her keep away strategy to wear her opponents down. Wiz: She has managed to lift up a 600,000 ton castle even when she was at weakened state after being hit by many missiles. Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby is fast enough to outrun a huge group of cheetahs each of the 200 cheetahs running at an average 75 miles making her able to run up to 15000 miles per hour, over 500 times the highest recorded running speed. Wiz: She has accomplished many things like being able to survive a nuclear meteor without even getting hurt or flinching and being able to stand up against William X's arch-nemesis, the Maverick leader Virage. Boomstick: You might be thinking she is unstoppable, but it's not true. (*Cue: FNAF SL - Circus of the Dead*) Wiz: She can easily get too stressed out in an extremely stressful situation and if she takes too much damage she can short circuit and possibly explode. Boomstick: She's also extremely emotional and her senses can be overloaded with a really loud noise. Wiz: But even with those weaknesses she has managed to make her wrongs right and has even managed to have a happier life, especially marrying William X and having 3 daughters with him. Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby X has got to be one happy clown thanks to meeting her husband William X. Wiz: Anime Circus Baby X deserves the happiness she got thanks to meeting William X. William X: I love you Anime Circus Baby. Anime Circus Baby X: I love you too William X. *William X and Anime Circus Baby-X kiss each other on the lips* Joker (*Cues: The Dark Knight Trilogy-Gotham City Theme*) Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people. Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder. And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than The Joker. Joker: I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody! (*Cues: Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series*) Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody knows for sure, not even The Joker himself. Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals, and Batman was involved. However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever. The Joker is heard laughing maniacally. (*Cues: Agent Of Chaos - The Dark Knight*) Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke. Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys? Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns, and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple. Batman punches Joker in the face. Joker: OW! My eye! Joker's eye falls out, but it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off. Joker: Sucker! Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion. (*Cues: Rich Kid Blues - Batman Arkham City*) Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a...little too far. Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin. Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. (chuckles) Oh! Man, that shit looks dangerous to carry around. Wiz: Fortunately for the creepy clown, he's manufactured so much Joker Venom over the years, repeated exposure has given him immunity to his own toxin. But the laughing gas isn't all that makes him a threat in battle. A mobster comes up, Joker grabs him and slams his head down on a pencil he stuck in the table, embedding it into his eye. Joker: Ta-dah! It's...ah, it's gone. (*Cues: And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - The Dark Knight*) Boomstick: He's a cunning strategist who screws with the minds of the sane and insane alike. He can whip up disguises so convincing, that not even the world's greatest detective recognized him, and for a guy this lanky, he's also surprisingly great going fist to fist. Wiz: And like most heroes and villains who've been in the game since the 1940's, of course, he has his own car. Boomstick: Look at that thing! God, I really need to get back to work on the Boomstickmobile. Wiz: The Jokermobile, as it's called, was built to compete with the legendary Batmobile. Boomstick: It has mounted machine guns, a bulletproof exterior, and a lethal cannon up top that can spew missiles everywhere! Wiz: After so many years of terrorizing Gotham and beyond, The Joker has more than earned his role of sworn enemy to the Batman. Despite Batman's ludicrous skill and intellect, The Joker's forethought and planning has outsmarted Bats numerous times. In some cases, he's even gone hand to hand and held his own with the Caped Crusader. Boomstick: Who was trained by ninjas! Wiz: He's outfoxed plenty of other heroes too, including Superman, who's brain can function thousands of times faster than humans, like Joker. Boomstick: He incapacitated Wonder Woman with just a puff of Joker Venom, blew up Robin after viciously beating him with a crowbar, and when he tracked down Batgirl... A gunshot is heard. Boomstick: Well, let's put it nicely and say that she became handi-capable from that point on. (*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman*) Boomstick: And thanks to his own insanity, The Joker has stupidly high pain tolerance. The dude got a batarang lodged in his eye, and was still running around, laughing and shooting people! God damn, that's almost as bad as the time he had his own face cut off for giggles. Wiz: That's way worse! Ugh! He can certainly take the pain, but this sadistic psychopath is still no harder to kill than most of his victims. Boomstick: He can die from certain poisons, neck snapping, being stabbed by Pirate Batman, getting bitten by Vampire Batman, and even just a good old fashioned Superman high five. Wiz: But one thing remains certain, having this clown show up for your party would make it one bad day. Boomstick: No kidding Wiz he makes lots of parties feel pretty terrifying. Joker, being held by Andrea Beaumont, sees the entire place exploding and collapsing around him, and just laughs. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Anime Circus Baby X walks with her daughter Anime Circus Balleta X-Funtime bringing groceries back to the Maverick Hunter Base when suddenly a shadowy figure attacks and hurts Anime Circus Balleta X-Funtime by giving her a cut on her arm. Anime Circus Balleta X-Funtime starts crying cause her cut hurts badly. Anime Circus Baby X: Anime Circus Balleta are you okay? Joker then comes out and stares at Anime Circus Baby X. Anime Circus Baby X: Look jerk I don't know who you are, but you better apologize for hurting my daughter. Joker: I'm the Clown prince of crime and I want to see your daughter Anime Circus Balleta suffer from her pain before I gas her with my Joker Venom. Anime Circus Baby X then clenches her fist out of anger while Joker is laughing then punches Joker in the face making it hurt. Anime Circus Baby X: I'm gonna kick your ass now green haired clown jerk. FIGHT! Anime Circus Baby X and Joker charge at each other and give each other punches that are blocked by each other and both didn't get hurt. Joker: Let's get wild! Anime Circus Baby X: Bring it on smartass. Joker comes in charging at Anime Circus Baby X with his knife ready to stab her, but Anime Circus Baby X knows what he's trying to do then dodges and karate chops Joker's arm holding the knife disarming him. Joker then tries punching Anime Circus Baby X, but she grabs his arm and twists it making it hurt real bad to the point that it could have been dislocated or broken. Anime Circus Baby X then kicks Joker in the balls making him scream in pain then punches him so hard it sends him flying into a wall. Joker: For a woman you can punch real hard. Anime Circus Baby X: My husband trained me well enough to handle thugs like you. Anime Circus Baby X then charges at Joker, but Joker gases Anime Circus Baby X with the Joker Venom. Unfortunately for him it didn't cause her to laugh uncontrollably. Anime Circus Baby X: Nice try asshole. *Punches Joker in the stomach* But I'm immuned to any of your gases and venom you throw at me. *Uppercuts Joker making him go in the air* Joker lands on the ground and gets in pain. Joker: You bitch!! Joker then comes charging while going crazy. Anime Circus Baby X hides from Joker trying to think of a plan that can beat Joker while he is in his crazy state. Anime Circus Baby X: Hm. Anime Circus Baby X then got an idea to take Joker down in his crazy state and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else. Anime Circus Baby X: I got it. If I alter that Joker Venom that clown has I can make it so he gets affected by it even if he managed to be immuned to it for a long time. Anime Circus Baby X then alters the sample of Joker Venom she somehow managed to get earlier and made it able to affect Joker when it normally doesn't affect him. Joker keeps looking for Anime Circus Baby X while still in his crazy state ready to kill her more than ever before. Anime Circus Baby X: Hey Joker. Here's a taste of your own medicine. *Throws her altered Joker Venom at Joker's face.* Joker gets hit by the altered Joker Venom and starts laughing real hard making him unable to focus on killing Anime Circus Baby X. Anime Circus Baby X then snaps Joker's neck while he was uncontrollably laughing making him die. Anime Circus Baby X: You deserved this death. Anime Circus Baby X then hugs Anime Cirus Balleta X-Funtime who is still crying about her arm being in pain. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn that was extremely intense. Wiz: This fight was extremely close. Both Anime Circus Baby X and Joker were pretty even in terms of strength and speed making this a battle of durability and intelligence. Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby X was smarter than Joker by far since she's capable of outsmarting a hedgehog that's nearly a god while Joker is only capable of outsmarting superheroes. Wiz: And while Joker is a tough clown criminal, Anime Circus Baby X has tanked a nuclear meteor without even getting hurt or flinching from it. Boomstick: Anime Circus Baby X and Joker have been through pretty dangerous and nasty stuff, but Anime Circus Baby X managed to get through more of her situations more or less unscathed. Wiz: Joker may have been a tough and smart clown, but Anime Circus Baby X's durability and intelligence gave her the edge she needed to win this fight. Boomstick: Looks like Anime Circus Baby X got the "last laugh" making her opponent truly a "Joker". Wiz: The winner is Anime Circus Baby X. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=It1hluYLht8 Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with an OC Category:Series Premiere Episodes